


Ковбои и индейцы

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Toy Story Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Умирать – это так странно. Особенно когда тебе всего двадцать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ковбои и индейцы

Ребёнком Вуди больше всего любил играть в войну.  
Не в космические войнушки, как любят воображать многие дети, нет – его сердце с детства принадлежало земным историям про ковбоев и индейцев. Книги о пионерах Запада, оцифрованные в стереоформат старые вестерны, от которых буквально веяло будоражащим юную кровь духом свободы и романтики. Он ненасытно впитывал в себя всё новые имена и названия - Уайетт Эрп, Фрэнк Стилвэлл, Джонни Бехен...  
Неудивительно, что и игры были соответствующие – раскинувшаяся вокруг их крошечного, похожего издали на игрушечный, городка, пустыня была идеальна для воссоздания приключений героев Джона Уэйна или Клинта Иствуда.  
Его не столь осведомлённые в этих делах друзья тем не менее легко втягивались в его игры и жадно слушали рассказы о ковбоях. Он помнил, как нехотя, после долгих уговоров в первый раз оторвалась от своей новенькой приставки Джесси – и как потом горели её глаза, когда она выстругивала стянутым у старшей сестры ножом собственный лук.  
Луки из веток и лесок. Игрушечные плазмаганы, которым на время присвоено звание револьверов. Криво раскрашенные голубиные перья в волосах и измазанные чёрным щёки. Жестяная звезда с надписью «Шериф».  
Вуди всегда был шерифом.  
Джесси шутила, что именно поэтому он и пошёл в полицию – хотел быть верным любимой роли до конца. И не сказать, что она была совсем уж неправа.  
Эта звезда до сих пор лежит у него где-то в ящике с прочими оставшимися от детства безделушками в старом доме – потёртая, примятая с одной стороны, с парой бурых пятен намертво въевшейся крови – он здорово поранился при игре в тот раз, даже руку тогда пришлось забинтовывать, и дома ему порядочно влетело от матери – с другой. Какую гордость он чувствовал, когда цеплял её на рубашку – не меньшую, чем когда много лет спустя ему прикололи настоящий значок.  
Для маленького Вуди слово «шериф» было священно. Оно обозначало героя, защитника слабых, того, кто, рискуя собой, никогда не отступит перед врагом. Того, кем всегда хотел бы быть сам Вуди.  
Он касается окровавленной ладонью – старый шрам наискось пересекает новая рана – значка на порядком запылённой и кое-где порванной рубашке. Рука с трудом слушается его.  
Умирать, здесь и сейчас – это так странно.  
Умирать в детстве, представляя себя истекающим кровью героем, которого застигла предательская стрела или пуля, было гораздо легче.  
\- Ты так и остался неисправимым идиотом, Прайд, - шёпотом выдыхает он, и чувствует, как из уголка рта стекает струйка крови. Сил на злой смех уже не остаётся.

Вначале происходящее казалось чем-то нереальным, словно очередное развлекательное кино, что крутят в стереотеатрах.  
Потому что ведь никаких космических захватчиков не бывает. Потому что последняя война отгремела за двести лет до его рождения. Потому что до их планетки в целом и чахлого городишки в частности никому не может быть дела.  
Потому что…  
Потому что ему всего двадцать, на рубашке новенький значок, и ужасно хочется жить, причём долго и счастливо?  
Вуди с подступившей к горлу тошнотой слушал раздававшийся из всех приёмников голос, больше похожий на отвратительный клёкот огромной саранчи – и не знал, что делать.

Его нового соседа звали Базз, он был косморейнджером в отставке и сразу не понравился Вуди - со своим усталым голосом и добродушными глазами. Слишком добродушными. Слишком понимающими.  
Уже потом Вуди узнал, что в отставку он подал после того, как у него на глазах погиб весь отряд.  
Ещё позже – что Базз не держит зла на брошенные сгоряча обидные слова, а опыт косморейнджера незаменим при организации вооружённого сопротивления.  
И что под давлением обстоятельств из них могут получиться неплохие лучшие друзья.  
Однажды, когда Базз перевязывал ему пробитую насквозь руку, Вуди всё же набрался храбрости и спросил о том, что так долго хотел спросить. Что именно случилось. Как это было.  
Базз долго смотрел на него.  
\- Поверь, ковбой, - сказал он, голосом, холодным, как лезвие оставленного в трупе кинжала, - способность спокойно спать тебе ещё пригодится.

Беспомощная игрушка в руках судьбы.  
Вот кем он чувствовал себя последние пару месяцев, беспомощно наблюдая за тем, как, несмотря на все их усилия, число людей сокращалось всё быстрее.  
Глупый пластмассовый болванчик со стреляющим разноцветными шариками пистолетом, который почему-то вообразил себя грозным полицейским.  
Он как-то сказал об этом Баззу. Ничего, ковбой, ответил тот своим обычным тоном. Я знаю это чувство. Однажды всё закончится.

Всё действительно заканчивается.  
Вуди смотрит в начинающее темнеть небо – и отстранённо понимает, что умрёт. Минут через десять, может. Или раньше. Всё зависит от скорости бьющей из его бока крови, которая пропитывает землю под ним и кажется слишком горячей. Он почему-то думает, что если подвинет руку, то, наверное, сможет дотронуться до собственного желудка или до обуглившихся краёв раны. Но проверять не хочется.  
Его даже не стали добивать. Умная, умная саранча.  
Почему-то ему совсем не больно и не страшно.  
И вспоминается детство.  
Он закрывает глаза и представляет, будто ему восемь и он лежит, подбитый стрелой Джесси, в ожидании, когда «индейцы» и «ковбои» поубивают друг друга и можно будет воскреснуть. И странное, опустошающее тепло, разливающееся по телу, ему просто кажется. Всё хорошо. Скоро можно будет со смехом вскочить на ноги и всё начать сначала. Снова и снова – пока не останется сил, а на потемневшем небе не выступят первые звёзды.  
В голову приходит странная мысль, что судьба здорово посмеялась над ним. Никакой он не шериф.  
Теперь он тот, против кого всегда играл. А место бравых ковбоев-завоевателей заняли странные твари из глубин космоса. И они будут строить здесь свои города и рассказывать детям, как в старину они сражались с людьми.  
Мысль настолько нелепа, неуместна, но в то же время логична, что хочется смеяться – громко, в голос, позвать Джесси и поделиться с ней этой уморительной шуткой.  
Но сил уже нет.  
Да и Джесси тоже.  
Нет никого, кроме глупого умирающего полицейского. И земля, пропитанная его кровью, холодеет с каждой минутой.  
Умирать – это так странно. Особенно когда тебе всего двадцать.  
И на груди нет любимой жестяной звезды.

Вуди Прайд, последний коренной житель Энди-сити, прижимает испачканную собственной кровью руку к значку и горько улыбается, не открывая глаз.


End file.
